1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the protection of electronic circuitry and, in particular, to the protection of a memory circuit from the effects of a power supply anomaly.
2. Description of the Background Art
As understood by one skilled in the relevant art, when the supply of electrical power to most conventional microprocessors or electronic circuits is interrupted or falls outside a specified voltage range, there results a non-conforming or an undesirable output from the affected microprocessor or electronic circuit. For example, if a voltage drop or other power anomaly occurs as data is being written to a memory device in a computer system, a portion of the data in the process of being written may be corrupted or lost.
In some cases, power failure may not only interrupt a regular flow of operation, but may cause additional problems such as by writing corrupted data. Under certain situations an electronic system can withstand the effects of a power failure, but the system may otherwise malfunction as a result of data corruption. The data may not be written or, worse yet, may be written incorrectly.
What is needed is a protective system and method which will allow an electronic circuit or module to complete internal operation before the effects of a power failure are realized